In various branches of the manufacturing industry, during the several stages of production processes, there is a need to handle raw materials, parts and assemblies until the formation of the final product. The transportation and handling of such parts (components) in each stage depends on the type of process, size of the components, as well as their physical characteristics, such as dimensions, geometry, weight, and fragility.
Certain components can be rather fragile depending on their shape, size, structural integrity and/or material of fabrication. For example, components formed from glass, plastics coatings (whether or not reinforced), flat or shaped surface composites, and metallic materials with very thin thickness can be fragile prior to installation into the final product. As such, the transport and handling of such parts (components) can be a major manufacturing challenge, especially when the size of the components increases (e.g., as may be the case for aircraft components).
The extent to which the dimensions of these components increases, also increases the complexity of handling and transport, requiring the use of specialized equipment to assist in this activity such as treadmills, support cars, forklifts, cranes, structures equipped with suction and vacuum to cranes.
A diverse range of devices is currently available for handling and transporting components. However, when dealing with the handling characteristics of components with relatively large dimensions (for example, parts having a surface area of greater than 30 m2), the devices that may be employed depend on the component parts being structurally resistant, in order to be hoisted, raised, transported without any damage to the material. If the need to handle large components with larger dimensions but without great structural strength or integrity is considered, (e.g., such as may be the case with components formed of glass or flexible coatings), the currently available devices can be even more complex, costly and expensive. In addition, such conventional devices generally allow for only a very restricted use and thus are not sufficiently flexible to be used at several stages of a production process.
Exemplary devices and techniques currently available for the transport and positioning of component parts during a manufacturing process can be found in DE 10252896A1, DE 10148590A1, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,172 and DE 19816030 (the entire contents of each being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference). While these various proposals are suitable for their intended uses, there is still a need for improvements in the handling, transporting and positioning of component parts during a manufacturing process. It is therefore toward providing improvements to the same that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.